Temari's Story
by Temari-chan2
Summary: My OC from Death Note describes her life.


"Lawliet-kun! Wait for me!" I shouted as I chased after him. We met a few days ago, when my foster parents were murdered. My twin brother had a place to go, but his foster parents wouldn't accept me. Then he brought me here to Wammy's House, though I was unconcious from lack of energy. I woke up in my new room there, and that's when I met Lawliet. He was standing by my bed, looking at me. I blushed instantly. He blushed too, but only a litttle. He told me that my brother brought me here, and I was going to stay here from now on. Now, I was chasing him from all corners.

"Oof!" I landed on the ground. I bumped into a tall, blonde boy, though he looked like a girl. "Watch where you're going, would ya??" he said. "I-I'm sorry...." I stammered, and looked into his eyes. They were full of laughter. "By the way, the name's Mello. See ya around." he said and walked off. I got up, and just stared absentmindedly at the direction where he walked. Then I felt weight on my shoulders. I instantly fell to the ground again. "Lawliet-kun!!" I said. Lawliet just giggled. "That was Mello. He thinks he's such a tough guy!" he said to me. It was my turn to giggle.

After the day was done, I was so ready for bed. I was overly exausted, and I just wanted to sleep! I got in bed, and tried to fall asleep. I then felt weight on me again. Of course, It was Lawliet. "You have a bad habit of appearing out of nowhere, don't you?" I said to him. "Why, yes, I do. I missed you, though." he replied, kissing me on the cheek. "I saw you five minutes ago!" I complained. He didn't care. I soon fell asleep, and he must've slept with me; I could feel his warmth.

Days at Wammy's went on like this for a while. I had met Lawliet's other two friends, Near and Matt. Near was occupying himself with his toys all the time, while Matt was busy with his games and Mello, which I thought that was weird, like they had a Yaoi relationship. Anyway, like I said, it was like that for a while, until when I was about to turn 20. I heard that Lawliet had a new case in Japan, called the Kira case. I longed to be with him, so I bought tickets to Japan. I brought my clothes and necessities. I went by my real name, Temari. Subaku no Temari, to be exact. I arrived by the afternoon, their time. I rented an apartment, and started my search for Lawliet.

I searched high and low, butI couldn't find him. At least I was able to attend To-Oh University, my dream college. At the entrance cerimony, I was the class representative for the juniors. I had thought I saw Lawiet while I was giving my speech, but I knew better. One of my classmates happened to be Light Yagami, one of the smartest. I dispised him, because I sensed an evil auora surrounding him, and I swear I thought I saw a monster following him the entire time! All my heart longed for was Lawliet.

After a few weeks went by, Light Yagami happened to wave me over. "Temari-chan, I would like to introduce you to Hideki Ryuga." he said. I looked at the boy standing next to him and looked into his eyes. We instantly clicked. "Hello! I'm Temari!" I said while smiling. The boy just stared at me wide-eyed. "Hmn? What?" I asked him, but he didn't answer. I just sighed and smiled.

We had gotten to know each other better. In that time, I found out he was the boy I was best friends with at Wammy's House. It was my Lawliet! He invited me to go to the bakery one day, and I accepted. I thought it was the best way to confront him. As I sipped my tea with way to much sugar, I did just that. "I missed you, you know. It's been a while, Lawliet." I told him. I giggled at his surprised look. Then his face softened. He even smiled. "I missed you, too." he said and leaned over the table and kissed me. This time, on the lips! I blushed and enjoyed it.

Lawliet invited me to join the Kira Investigation. I accepted, duh! He told me to call him by his fake name to keep his identity a secret. While looking at reports, Light Yagami came in. He was going to be part of this investigation! Oh, great...I thought. He was helpful during the third Kira mystery. He and Misa Misa. She was really annoying, but oh well.

One day, we were so close to finding the real Kira, so I was excited! As we were coming to a conclusion, we heard a crash where Watari was sitting. "Watari?!" Ryuzaki, a.k.a Lawliet, said, very worried. The screen then read 'All Data Erased'. "I told Watari if anything happened to him, to erase the data." Ryuzaki said, like he read our minds. "All we know right this moment is-" he started, then he stoped, and started shaking. "Ryuzaki-kun?" Mr. Sochiro asked him. Suddenly, Ryuzaki fell out of his chair. I was the one to catch him. "Ryuzaki!!" I practicaly screamed. He looked at me with a soft face, and said the words "I...Love...You..." Then, he was gone.

After Lawliet's death, I teamed up with Mello, Near, and Matt. I knew Kira killed my Lawliet, and I wanted to stop him once and for all. "We know how he killed them. The Death Note. Now, we need to determine who is using it to kill these people." Near was saying. I said that the killer was one of the task force. We just needed to determine who. As always I said it was Light Yagami, who was calling himself L. Soon enough, we had strong evidence to prove it.

At the warehouse, we sided. Bursting thrugh the doors, was Teru Mikami. "I-I did it, God! They'll die in 5 seconds!" he said. Yeah right! after ten seconds, we were still alive! "B-But I did what you asked me to..!" Mikami stammered. I smiled. "We switched it. We win." I said. Matsuda pulled out his gun and shot Light. Amazingly, he was able to run out the door. "I'll be back!" I said and went after him. When he stopped, I went up to him. "Are you truely happy now? Is this the 'World' that you wanted?" I asked him. He growled, and took out a knife. I ended up getting stabbed in the back.

"Y-you...Bastard...!" I said. I looked at his face. He seemed to be looking at somthing...Then, I blacked out.

When I woke, I was being carried. "N-Near...?" I asked; I couldn't see clearly. Then my vision became stable. It was Lawliet! He was alive!

When I was discharged from the hospital, Lawliet invited me to a bakery. While I was finishing my cake, he looked at me nervously. My fork hit somthing metal, and I pulled it out. It was an engagement ring! "Will you marry me?" Lawliet asked me. My eyes grew wide. "Y-Yes. Yes, Yes Yes!" I said and kissed him for the longest time. I can't wait to start our new life together!


End file.
